kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2013 Event/@comment-24117031-20131117170822/@comment-24146880-20131118004145
Just thought I'd chip in a little bit of what I did, since I've been seeing alot of comments about people raging at E-4 and RNG. I cleared it in about 6.5 hours, which according to Lycanous nearly makes me the target of a witch hunt, but I also wasn't freaking out over it. I did have my fair share of problems with her, don't get me wrong, but its dealing with those problems that makes E-4 so difficult. The main thing to keep in mind with e-4 is to keep a cool head. I never ever fought at E-4-H. If I got sent there, I always refreshed the browser, as it prevented extra damage on my ship girls as well as saving me resources. Seriously, if you get sent F->H, just refresh your browser, its alot less stressful that way, and you take less damge and use less resources. Your ships will most likely not sink if they are in orange damage at the start of a battle. You need to realize that if you withdraw everytime one of your shipdaughters is orange, you probably won't clear this map. If you have them, and don't have anything else to put there, use emergency repair gear on the wild card slots in lycanous's builds. I had emergency repair gear on 4 of my shipdaughters, excluding my flagship and KTKM-sama. Do NOT run any support expeditions, unless she is within total destruction range, waste of resources otherwise. Even if she is within one kill destruction range, I'd avoid running a support expedition for reasons listed below. People freak out over running out of resources with her health bar empty. Like Lycanous said, this is the best time to take a break. Her health regens at 2.1% an hour, and a complete kill takes off 17.2% or so. Therefore, it takes slightly over 8 hours for one extra boss kill to be necessary. If your low on fuel, then run the 5th expedition at least 2 or 3 times, which will give you enough fuel for another try or two. Add in sparkling 9th and 13th expeditions, you can get a little over 1735 fuel from those expeditions. Presuming that you launch 9 and 13 within a half hour of the first expedition 5, your only looking at 4.5 hours, or about 9% regen, and about 1735 fuel minumum (plus naturally regenerating fuel if your below your cap, so add on another 270, bringing your total up to 2005 fuel.) If your running low on buckets and fuel, run expeditions 2, 4, and 9/13. WITH SPARKLING SHIPS. You are much more likely to get buckets with sparkling ships then without. Why 9 or 13 instead of 10? If you are running low on buckets, your probably running low on fuel. While 5 is better for fuel, it gives no buckets. 5 gives 575 fuel (sparkling) and a chance for two buckets, killing two birds with one stone. Run 13 if your low on both fuel and ammo, as sparkling gives 360/450 fuel/ammo and a chance for 2 buckets. If your not low on fuel, then run 10 instead, it's faster. I'd recommend just getting enough sparkling ships (I had around 10 light cruisers, 30-40 destroyers, just do the 1-1 solo or duo trick) before you tackle E-4. Everytime one of your expeditions comes back, if one of the girls isn't sparkling, just switch her out for another and send the expedition back out. It may take an extra hour or so before challenging E-4 to get those ships sparkling , but it's worth it in the long run. Time your start accordingly. I made sure that the daily quests reset within a couple of hours before i started. Why? Because they are a much need shot of extra resources as well as a good distraction from E-4 and a good way to fill up time while your shipdaughters are fatigued. If your getting frustrated with E-4, DO the building quests and modernization quests just to give yourself some extra time to relax. Run a few 2-3 sub runs for extra fuel and the daily quests. At least one of the building quests gives a bucket, and the modernization one gives one too. One of the reasons so many people lose ships to E-4 or resort to the dreaded tactic of sacrificing ships is because they start stressing out too much. Although you may not be hitting the E-4 boss, it is a good way to spend time when your shipdaughter are recovering from being fatigued, as it distracts your mind from the ever regenerating health bar. I'd recomment just doing 10-10-10-10 for development and 30-30-30-30 for ships, as you earn a total of 230-230-330-180 from the building quests, plus two or three buckets. If you've read this far, please realize that this is only what I did. I just thought I would share.